NaruFacebook
by SheNdy
Summary: Do you find out about what Sakura does in her holidays? Or what are the guys doing whereas Naruto is discuting with Sasuke? Maybe you need to read the NaruFacebook. SS-NH-NT-SI-SK.


Hello everybody! :3 This is my first english fic so don't be very cruel to me. I got the idea from other english fic about Facebook.

I will write the spanish version soon.

**Clarification:** I don't own Naruto or Facebook but this story is MINE ;) ONLY MINE.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno and SuiKa.

I hope you like and leave your reviews.

* * *

FACEBOOK 

.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Less for the holiday with my girls.

**Yamanaka Ino**,** Hyuga Hinata** and **3 Others** like this.

**Tenten** TWO FUUUCKING DAYS!

**Yamanaka Ino **Yeah baby! Have you bought all?

**Haruno Sakura **Of course, pig.

.

**Tenten** to **Haruno Sakura**

Linkin Park concert, will you come?

**Haruno Sakura** Obviously baby!

**Tenten **Do u think Karin will come with us?

**Haruno Sakura** No, she doesn't like the GOOD music.

**Karin **Hey stupid whore! My music is better than yours.

**Haruno Sakura **Pop music is off.

**Tenten **likes this.

**Karin **Katy Perry and ADELE are on.

**Haruno Sakura **Only Gaga is cool.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto **

Damn! A Linkin Park concert in 15 days? I MUST go.

**Haruno Sakura**, **Tenten** and **2 Others **like this.

**Haruno Sakura **Are u coming?

**Uzumaki Naruto **Yes, Sakura-chan.

**Haruno Sakura **Hell yeah! Kiba is coming too.

**Inuzuka Kiba **And with this we are four.

.

**Haruno Sakura** to **Uchiha Sasuke**

What about u, babe?

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn, I'm playing basketball with Hyuga.

**Haruno Sakura **Have u forgotten me? :(

**Uchiha Sasuke **Never.

**Haruno Sakura **and **Uzumaki Naruto **like this.

.

**Yamanaka Ino **to **Haruno Sakura**

Hey forehead! Come to the mall with **Hyuga Hinata **and me.

**Haruno Sakura **What will u do there?

**Hyuga Hinata** Maybe buy bikinis.

**Haruno Sakura **I'll be there in 15 minutes.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Whaaaaaat my Hinata-chan is out with her friends? I miss her.

**Hyuga Hinata **likes this.

**Hyuga Neji **Uzumaki, have u left my cousin ALONE?

**Uzumaki Naruto **She isn't alone. She's with Sakura-chan and the other girls.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Stupid dobe.

**Uzumaki Naruto** Hey! Why do u abuse me, teme?

**Uchiha Sasuke **Not a insult, is the reality.

**Uzumaki Naruto **I'll kill u, bastard!

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn. Try it.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Going out with the dobe. Does anyone help me?

**Hyuga Neji**, **Nara Shikamaru **and **7 Others **like this.

**Uzumaki Naruto **WHAT DID U SAY BITCH?

**Nara Shikamaru **This is problematic.

**Hozuki Suigetsu **HAHAHA LMFAO!

**Uzumaki Naruto **Teeeeeeme, don't insult me T.T

**Uzumaki Naruto** Basically u love me. I know that.

**Uchiha Sasuke **In your best dreams, bitch.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

That's the ugly truth, **Uchiha Sasuke **is in love with me.

**Haruno Sakura **likes this.

**Uchiha Sasuke **WTF? You're fuckin crazy dobe.

**Haruno Sakura **:O Are you gay honey?

**Uzumaki Naruto **HAHAHAHA YES SAKURA-CHAN!

**Uchiha Sasuke **What? Sakura, I'm not gay!

**Haruno Sakura **OMG... I'm dating a gay.

**Uchiha Sasuke **If you want, I'll show u that I am not, babe.

**Haruno Sakura **Sounds good.

**Uzumaki Naruto **OMG! Don't pervert my mind!

.

**Haruno Sakura **to **Uchiha Sasuke**

Are u in home, sweetheart?

**Uchiha Sasuke **No, I'm in the park with dobe.

**Haruno Sakura **Can you pick me up the mall, pleeeeeaseee?

**Uchiha Sasuke** Hn. 5 minutes.

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Where's my boyfriend when I need him?

**Tenten**, **Karin **and **5 Others **like this.

**Haruno Sakura **He's playing the XBOX. FAIL.

**Tenten, Hozuki Suigetsu**, **Juugo **and **12 Others **like this.

**Akimichi Chouji **It's true. I'm next him.

**Yamanaka Ino **WHAT? Chouji, say Shika to call me NOW.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

I've got the best boyfriend of the world.

**Uchiha Sasuke **likes this.

**Yamanaka Ino **Lies.

**Haruno Sakura **FUCK YOU PIG!

**Haruno Sakura **Love youuu baaaabe.

**Uchiha Sasuke **I know that, honey.

**Uzumaki Naruto **PUKE RAINBOWS!

**Hyuga Neji **and **Juugo **like this.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Today, an afternoon with my friends in the karaoke.

**Hyuga Hinata**, **Uchiha Sasuke **and **7 Others **like this.

**Haruno Sakura** YEEEEAH! The girls will win!

**Yamanaka Ino **Agree.

**Uzumaki Naruto **Disagree.

.

**Karin**

Laaaast Fridaaay Nighhhhhhhhhhhht.

**Yamanaka Ino**, **Tenten** and **5 Others **like this.

**Karin **FUCK YEAH! 7250 points!

**Hozuki Suigetsu **Damn carrot! You're fucking good.

**Karin **Don't insult me fish face.

**Hozuki Suigetsu **Make me ;)

.

**Haruno Sakura**

It's my life, it's now o never. I ain't gonna live forever.

**Uzumaki Naruto **and **17 Others** like this.

**Yamanaka Ino **Hahaha stupid Naruto! He missed singing with the forehead.

**Uzumaki Naruto **OMG. Sakura is very good, she's more than Karin.

**Haruno Sakura **FUCK THIS KARIN! 10125 points!

**Karin **It's just luck, whore.

.

**Hozuki Suigetsu**

I will never sing with Neji and Shikamaru.

**Uchiha Sasuke**, **Haruno Sakura **and **16 Others **like this.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn. I agree.

**Tenten **My boyfriend doesn't know how to sing.

**Yamanaka Ino **Mine either.

**Hyuga Neji **It's a stupid game.

**Nara Shikamaru **That's problematic, let's go home!

.

**Haruno Sakura**

And the rest of the night I pass by your side.

**Yamanaka Ino**, **Karin** and **21 Other **like this.

**Inuzuka Kiba **I'm waiting for you.

**Uchiha Sasuke **I'll kill you, dog.

**Haruno Sakura **Sorry, darling . Not you.

**Inuzuka Kiba **Ouch :(

**Uchiha Sasuke **Fuck mutt! She's MY girlfriend.

**Haruno Sakura **You're very jealous and possessive, love.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Not enough.

**Yamanaka Ino **She spends her night with ME, Sasuke.

**Karin **and **Hyuga Hinata **like this.

**Haruno Sakura** Sure, pig :D

.

**Uchiha Sasuke** to **Haruno Sakura**

Do you want to spend your night with me at home?

**Haruno Sakura **Doing what?

**Uchiha Sasuke **Making love, babe ;)

**Haruno Sakura** likes this.

**Haruno Sakura **Sounds damn good.

**Karin **PERVERTS! GO TO A MOTEL!

**Haruno Sakura **Don't worry hooker. I'm going to his house.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Seeing a film with my Hinata-chan, Neji and his girlfriend.

**Hyuga Hinata **likes this.

**Hyuga Hinata **I love you, Naru-kun.

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE BEAAAACH!

**Haruno Sakura**, **Hyuga Hinata **and **9 Others **like this.

.

**Karin**

Outside the city. In the beach with the ladies.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Sun, beach and boys, what else?

**Yamanaka Ino**, **Tenten **and **Karin **like this.

**Karin **LOOK AT THAT HOT BOY WITH THE GREEN SWIMSUIT!

**Yamanaka Ino **Holy shit! I LOVE THE BEACH.

**Haruno Sakura **likes this.

**Uchiha Sasuke** If you don't stop looking at them, I GO to the beach.

**Haruno Sakura **I think not.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Wait and see.

.

**Hyuga Neji**

Going to the beach to pick up the girls.

**Uzumaki Naruto **likes this.

**Tenten **I don't believe this, darling.

**Hyuga Neji **25 minutes.

.

**Hyuga Hinata**

Why are the boys angry?

**Haruno Sakura **Because we're looking this hot fuuuuucking men.

**Yamanaka Ino **and **Karin **like this.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hot fucking men? Okay, 15 minutes.

.

**Hozuki Suigetsu**

I'm very nervous. How many guys I have to kill?

**Karin **None.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

OMG. OMG. WTF ARE DOING MY BOYFRIEND IN THE BEACH?

**Hyuga Hinata**, **Tenten **and **Yamanaka Ino **like this.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Warn you.

**Haruno Sakura **You'ree baaaad Sasuke-kun :( That boy wasn't doing anything. Why did you hit him?

**Uchiha Sasuke **He deserved it.

**Uzumaki Naruto **I agree with the teme.

**Nara Shikamaru **Me too.

**Haruno Sakura **You guys are fucking idiots.

**Karin **likes this.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

I feel tired after hitting so many men.

**Hyuga Neji**, **Uchiha Sasuke **and **10 Others **like this.

**Haruno Sakura **FUCK YOU NARUTO!

**Uzumaki Naruto **Sorry Sakura-chan but it wasn't my idea. It was your boyfriend.

**Haruno Sakura **That's stupid asshole.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Don't affront me, Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura **If I want.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Shut up and don't induce me.

**Haruno Sakura **Fuck you, Uchiha.

**Uchiha Sasuke** I prefer to fuck you, babe ;)

**Uzumaki Naruto **AH! I DON'T WAAANT TO READ THISSSS.

.

**Haruno Sakura **to **Sasuke Uchiha**

C'mon, I'm waiting to fuck me, sweet.

**Uchiha Sasuke **like this.

**Uchiha Sasuke **I'm going to your hotel room.

**Haruno Sakura **Hmm, I'm lying in my bed.

**Uchiha Sasuke** Don't move from there. Only for open me the door.

.

**Karin **and **Hozuki Suigetsu **is in a relationship

**Haruno Sakura**, **Tenten **and **5 Others **like this.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

I have got a sexy and attractive girlfriend.

**Haruno Sakura **and **15 Others **like this.

**Inuzuka Kiba **I agree with you, Sasuke!

**Hozuki Suigetsu **Yeah, Sasuke.

**Uchiha Sasuke** You and you are dead.

**Haruno Sakura **I love you so much Sasuke-kun.

**Uchiha Sasuke **I love you too my babe.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

The best vacation of my life with **Uchiha Sasuke** and my friends

**Uchiha Sasuke**, **Tenten **and **13 Others **like this.

**Uzumaki Naruto **Next stop, Linkin Park concert!

**Haruno Sakura **and **Inuzuka Kiba **like this.

**Tenten **Oh yeah! Cheeeeester ;)

**Haruno Sakura **And Mike baby! That fucking man.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Who?

**Haruno Sakura** A perfect man Sasuke!

**Uchiha Sasuke **I think that I MUST GO to the concert.

**Haruno Sakura **But you don't like them. Why will you come?

**Uchiha Sasuke **Because I need to control you, my love.

**Haruno Sakura **Asshole.

**Uchiha Sasuke **But you love me.

**Haruno Sakura **Lies.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Whatever Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura **Fuck me.

**Nara Shikamaru **Here we go again.

**Uzumaki Naruto**, **Karin**, **Hyuga Neji **and **34 Others **like this.

.

.

* * *

Did you likeeee? :3 I hope that I not to have made many mistakes, I still practise T.T

I want to write other english fics..maybe ;) hahaahah

A greeting, **Shendy**.


End file.
